(2) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prophylactic-type devices and, more particularly, to a device designed to fit over and protect the glans penis from constant contact with clothing, thereby improving the sensitivity of the penis during sexual intercourse.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is the practice in much of the world to remove the foreskin from the glans penis of a child at birth or shortly thereafter. In some cases this is for religious reasons but in the majority of cases it is to reduce the likelihood that the child will later contract an infection for failure to keep the area between the foreskin and corona clean. Some children are not circumcised at birth and only later as young adults have the foreskin removed because of health, social, or other requirements such as military service. Since the head of the penis has been protected by the foreskin up until that time, a considerable period of time may be necessary for the person to adjust to the increased sensitivity now occasioned by the removal of the foreskin. A noticeable decrease in sensitivity during sexual intercourse occurs as the head of the penis becomes assimilated to constant contact with clothing.
Conventional prophylactic devices are designed to protect a tumescent penis from sexually transmitted diseases while retaining the ejaculate to eliminate or reduce the chance of an unwanted pregnancy. Prior art devices generally extend the length of the penis, however some devices featured an abbreviated hood for encasing only the glans penis. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,290, issued to Yahr.
These types of devices are generally not designed for use on a flaccid penis although the device taught by Yahr is better suited for that purpose than more conventional roll-type condoms. In addition, such devices are worn only during sexual intercourse and are specifically directed to being almost undetectable when worn.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved prophylactic device which is operable to protect the head of the penis from constant contact with clothing, thereby permitting the original sensitivity of the head of the penis to be regained over a period of time. In addition, the device should permit normal micturition functions without the necessity of removing the device.